


Prowl Acquires a Toddler.

by ToraOkami303



Series: Optimus adopts Aurora AU [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Prowl is a responsible human sparkling sitter, Ship isn't mentioned but exists in the background of this universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraOkami303/pseuds/ToraOkami303
Summary: This is how Prowl managed to get Aurora in "Jazz the Babysitter", Can be read in either order really.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Series: Optimus adopts Aurora AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922392
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Prowl Acquires a Toddler.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friends on discord for Beta/Proof Reading. Especially Writer, Zipper, and Wavewatcher for the feedback!
> 
> This is my first time writing Jazz and Prowl (minus some little RPs I've done with them as Sparklings) so please be gentle.

Prowl moves slowly through the halls in the mostly empty warehouse that has been converted into several rooms, one of which he has set up an office in. His doorwings faintly twitch on his back as the minor cracks subtly itch under the nanite gel. He quietly curses Jazz again for being a distraction during their entry onto this planet, causing him to miss the deserted island they were _supposed_ to land on. He can faintly hear the sound of sirens coming from further up the hallway.

He pauses looking towards the wide open doorway to what will eventually be a rec room when Jazz is done with it. Before he can consider locating the sound he notices movement close to the ground. There, toddling on wobbly organic pedes, is the human sparkling Jazz is currently in charge of looking after. He double checks the schedule just to be certain but no he is not wrong, this is absolutely Jazz’s duty right now. 

He creeps forward, careful not to step on the human sparkling. Once he is close enough to the doorway he leans forward peering into the mostly empty room. Inside he sees a fire truck toy wailing away in the little wooden pen Lennox set up for the human sparkling and Jazz laying face down next to it, his audial horns practically horizontal as he cringes at the sound. 

He shakes his head crouching down to carefully gather up the human sparkling. He stands up straight carefully walking the rest of the way to his office. He watches the little femme peer around curiously from her new higher perch. She is a brave little one, not even a little upset at being carried a dozen feet in the air despite being a squishy creature with no armor to protect her from the fall.

He sets her down in the middle of his desk, sending a low priority ping to Ironhide for a comm conversation. He watches over the human sparkling while he waits for a reply. Curiously she does not try to get off the desk, she gets close to the edge and turns away to toddle in another direction. He cannot help but to smile faintly as she discovers every side is equally high up from the ground. He opens up the comm as Ironhide responds to his ping.

:: Whatcha need Prowl? Run outta datapads already? ::

:: No I have plenty of datapads. Could you and Lennox bring some of that portable human sparkling fencing to my office? ::

There is a moment of silence, either as Ironhide confirms with Lennox that they have more of it or just stunned by the question Prowl does not know.

:: Yeah…. We’ll be around in a moment ::

Prowl sends an acknowledgement ping before closing the conversation. He returns his full attention to the human sparkling, ensuring she does not hurt herself on the desk while they wait for Ironhide and Lennox. He smiles slightly as she stares wide eyed up at the screen for his terminal. He looks up current human sparkling educational programming and beams an episode to the terminal.

She squeals reaching her little squishy servos towards the screen. Her excited babbling seems to be mostly butchered words of English that might as well be gibberish nonsense but he manages to catch a few that sound like the character’s names. Prowl leans back in his seat watching with amusement as she does a wobbly dance in front of the screen as the show’s theme music plays.

Ironhide choses that moment to walk in with Lennox balanced on his shoulder while carefully holding a small stack of the wooden sparkling fences and a small tote with toys in his servos. Both chuckle a little at the sight of Aurora wobbly dancing while the theme music plays.

“I thought it was Jazz’s turn to watch the little tyke while Bumblebee had patrol?” Ironhide asks as he sets the stack of fences and the tote bag in the middle of the desk then helps Lennox down to the table from his shoulder.

“It is. She had managed to escape his watch because he was not observing her. I am going to wait and see how long it takes him to seek help for his error.”

Lennox chuckles while he snaps some of the fencing together creating an octagon that is waist high on the adult. He takes the tote bag Ironhide had set down, stepping over the fencing to set a few toys around the enclosed area. He tosses the bag towards Ironhide as he steps back out of the enclosure scooping Aurora up under her armpits and setting her down inside the octagon. 

Aurora whines fussing as she is moved into the playpen. She looks up at Lennox with wide wet eyes whimpering pathetically. Lennox just chuckles ruffling her hair.

“Nice try kid. I’m a master at ignoring puppy dog eyes. Stay in here and be good for Prowl.

He steps out of the playpen moving to grab the bag as he climbs on to Ironhide’s offered hand. He moves up to his shoulder waving to Prowl from his new perch.

“Have fun.”

Ironhide rumbles in amusement waving to Prowl as well as he turns to head out. Leaving Prowl to watch over the little human sparkling alone.

Prowl chuckles softly looking down at the pouting human sparkling contained in the wooden pen. He has to admit the humans are industrious little beings to make so many different items for the simple task of keeping their young safe. The Microbots have included footage of all the ‘baby proofing’ they have seen within human homes they were invited into. Prowl has reviewed much of it to determine for Optimus how much of these measures should be adapted into their areas for Aurora’s benefit.

Prowl sets up the monitor on his desk to play a few more episodes of the children’s show now that Aurora has expressed an interest in the activity and settles down with one of his own datapads. He trains his doorwing sensors on the human sparkling to ensure she remains within the playpen while he reviews paperwork that does not require much of his processing power.


End file.
